


Cold-Hearted Man

by hufflepirate



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cats, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepirate/pseuds/hufflepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, y'all, it's just fluff.  It's Lisa's birthday, and several hundred miles away, Leonard Snart makes breakfast on the Waverider.  He's not making it for the team.  3 pounds of bacon is a totally normal amount of bacon for a man to make for himself and the kitten in his pocket.  Totally normal.  Nothing to see here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-Hearted Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Len's bathrobe in episode 4x05 and this post: http://hufflepirate.tumblr.com/post/139666429959/lot-characters-headcanons-favorite-animalsideal
> 
> Which I may have perverted slightly to suit my own nefarious fluff purposes.

Leonard Snart was in extraordinarily good spirits this morning. Several hundred miles away, his sister Lisa was being born. He'd tried to change the timeline once already, and he'd accepted that it might not be possible. But he also knew that now he could kill his father if he saw him. Now, Lisa was alive, and he couldn't write her out of existence. Everything else, he was sure, would be manageable now that she was alive.

Sara leaned against the counter a few feet away, watching him mix blueberries into the pancake batter. "You're chipper this morning," she said around her cup of coffee, "You're practically whistling."

Len slipped a blueberry to Blaze. The kitten, still tiny, had taken to sleeping in the pockets of his big, fluffy bathrobe, and this morning he hadn't turned her out when he got up and put it on. He said nothing.

"And I thought you didn't even _like_ that cat." Sara continued.

"It's not that I don't _like_ her," he answered, pouring the first of the batter into the pan, "It's just _impractical_ keeping a cat around. And besides that, Mick usually _doesn't_ like cats. They do always seem to like following him around though."

"You got a cat at home?"

"It's Lisa's."

"So - Yes, then."

"It's Lisa's," he insisted again, nodding in greeting to Kendra as she walked in, hair still damp from the shower.

Sara rolled her eyes at him.

"What's Lisa's?"

"His cat."

"I don't have a cat."

"Then why's Blaze in your pocket?" Sara never could resist giving him grief.

"Because that way she can't get into things."

"I'll take her," Kendra offered.

Len shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. She's comfortable, I think. She always _has_ liked this bathrobe."

Kendra poured herself a cup of coffee and joined Sara, eyeing the first of the pancakes as Len flipped them, "I still can't believe you stole a _bathrobe_ from the Russian mob. The good vodka, sure, I can believe, but that thing can't be worth much."

"It's comfortable."

Len slid some bacon into the other pan he had on the stove, and was unsurprised when Jax appeared just moments later. The kid always seemed to have a sense for this kind of thing.

"I hope you realize I'm not making breakfast for the _whole_ team," he said to the boy.

"Dude - you know we _all_ realize there are 3 pounds of bacon there, right?"

"I'm going to share it with Blaze."

"Blaze doesn't even _weigh_ 3 pounds."

"And she won't, unless she eats more. That vet in '82 said she was underweight for her probable age."

"She's _supposed_ to be eating the cat food the doctor specified," Kendra pointed out.

Len looked at her incredulously, "When there's _bacon_ to be had?" He looked down at the kitten in his pocket, "I'm not a _complete_ monster, you know."

"No, just a gentleman thief," Sara said fondly.

"Ex _act_ ly," he answered.

The first set of pancakes hit the plate, and Len flicked his head toward Jax, letting him come forward to claim them.

Jax didn't say anything as he took the pancakes. Good. He'd finally learned.

"I get first crack at the bacon," Sara said cheerfully.

"And what's that leave me?" Kendra asked, "Eggs?"

"Not that good at multi-tasking, I'm afraid," Len answered, pouring more batter into the pancake pan.

"Well, you can't have everything," Sara answered.

"You can if you're willing to _take_ it," Len answered, mostly on principle.

"Where's Mick, anyway?" Jax asked, mouth full of pancakes.

"I think he's outside shooting things. Since we're stopped here for a while. He _does_ get bored so _quickly_."

"Stein's still asleep," Jax supplied in response, "But maybe we should check on Ray. Make sure he hasn't forgotten about breakfast." 

"I'm not cooking Boy Scout's breakfast."

"We know," Sara answered, pushing herself away from the counter as soon as Len made a move toward the bacon.

"You're even less patient than the cat," he commented, handing her the bacon plate. He snagged a piece at the last minute, ate half of it in one bite, then broke the rest into little pieces, feeding one to Blaze and setting the others aside.

"One of these days," Kendra said thoughtfully, "We'll get back to a time with cell service and we can text him instead of wading through all the crap he leaves lying around in that workroom of his."

"One of these days," Len echoed. One of these days he'd see Lisa again. He'd protect her, somehow. He'd make things better. That was a possibility again, somehow, suddenly, now that she was alive and being born several hundred miles away.

This time, he actually did whistle to himself. He picked "Cold Hearted Man," even though he was pretty sure the others wouldn't get the joke. Not everyone had an eidetic memory and remembered the lyrics to obscure AC/DC songs the first time they heard them. Even so, AC/DC was tough, and that worked for him. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

He slipped the cat another piece of bacon and flipped the pancakes over.


End file.
